ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity 4.0: Universe Edition
Disney Infinity 4.0: Universe Edition '''(ディズニー 無限 4.0: 宇宙の英雄 Dizunī Bugendai 4.0: Uchū no eiyū Disney Infinity 4.0: Heroes Of The Universe) is an upcoming action-adventure sandbox crossover video game between Disney and Non-Disney properties. It will be produced by Square Enix, Bandai Namco Entertainment and Warner Bros Interactive for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, Apple TV and Apple Arcade. It is a collaboration between Disney and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since "Cars 3: Drivin to Win". Plot The game would have followed multiple plots, with a different one in each playset, like its predecessors. '''Toy Box Ultimate Story Mode Disney Infinity 4.0: Universe Edition/Story Mode When Darkmageddon destroys the Toy Box, he teams up with all the Disney and Non-Disney villains, meanwhile Sora need Simba and Twilight Sparkle for Help about Revival Mickey, Bugs and SpongeBob. Then Mickey meet Bugs Bunny and Spongebob and it's up to the Sora, Simba, Twilight, Mickey, Simba, Bugs, SpongeBob, and Players to assemble every Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars, 20th Century Fox, and Non-Disney properties' characters to stop him before he destroys the universe. Toy Box Fighters players can either fight in a single match or select a team of two to three characters to engage in combat and attempt to knock out their opponents. It features similar tag team game mechanics to earlier games in the series, along with new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. The game was produced by Michael Evans, who had previously worked on Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, which also utilizes Unreal Engine 4. In addition to more gameplay modifications and new playable characters, the game features several aesthetic changes. Change.org Advertisement The Walt Disney Company announced today during their second quarterly earnings for 2016 that the fan-favorite Disney Infinity game series has been cancelled and the company has “discontinued their self-published console games business.” They confirmed that going forward their strategy will be to focus their video game content on licensing the games to other developers and publishers. But... We need to save this amazing game! Help me to save Disney Infinity! We can make it together! We can save these plans: - Ninja Theory was working on a Star Wars: Rogue One Play Set to release this fall - Studio Gobo was working on the Moana Play Set -12 Inch figures were coming.Including: Buzz Lightyear, Elsa, Hulk, Hulkbuster, Jack Skellington, and Darth Vader- Priced at $45, and they would have “acted differently” in-game, lit up, and have more detail - 2017 would have seen the release of Disney Infinity 4.0 Content would have been taken from properties such as: Cars 3, Star Wars VIII, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales, Coco, Guardians of the Galaxy 2, and Thor: Ragnarok - They would have dropped the “number scheme” (perhaps be just called “Disney Infinity”) - There would finally be a “Toy Box Story Mode” where you could play an entire story with any character you’d wish - Hasbro was approached, and perhaps even working on a deal, to help design the figures. Websites: > http://chng.it/KgBqdwCnDS Figures Starter Pack * Toy Box Ultimate Mode Playset Piece * Sora * Simba * Twilight Sparkle * D.I.Y Characters (Custom Characters: Male, Female) * Disney Infinity 4-Player Base * Game Card (Unlocked Starter Pack Characters) Toy Box Exclusives and Story Mode Playset Characters (also Playable in Toy Box Ultimate Story Mode) The Simpsons (Lemon of Troy / Who Shot Mr. Burns? Playset) * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Krusty The Clown * Comic Book Guy ** Futurama Characters (Champion Coins: Required to play as Futurama characters these coins are hidden throughout the worlds of The Simpsons Play Set.) ** Fry ** Leela ** Bender Moana * Moana * Maui DuckTales (2017) * Scrooge McDuck * Huey Duck * Dewey Duck * Louie Duck * Webby Vanderquack * Lena * Della Duck * Violet Sabrewing * Launchpad McQuack * Mrs. Beakley * Darkwing Duck * Gosalyn Mallard * Gizmoduck * Magica De Spell The Lion King * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Young Simba * Young Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Young Kiara * Young Kovu * Kion * Beshte * Fuli * Bunga * Mufasa * Scar Space Jam * Michael Jorden (Voiced by Himself) * Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes Characters (Champion Coins: Required to play as Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes characters these coins are the first mission of Space Jam Play Set.) Toy Story 4 * Woody (Platinum Version) * Buzz (Platinum Version) * Jessie (Platinum Version) * Bo Peep * Forky * Duck * Bunny Power Discs The Disney Afternoon * TaleSpin Baloo (Costume) * 1987 Scrooge (Costume) * Rescue Ranger Chip (Costume) * Rescue Ranger Dale (Costume) The Simpsons * Homer's Pieman (Costume) * Bart's Stretch Dude (Costume and Stretch) * Lisa's Clover Girl (Costume and Strength) * Marge's Police Outfits (Costume) * Itchy and Scratchy (Team-Up) * Sideshow Mel (Team-Up) * Lenny and Carl (Team-Up) * Sideshow Bob (Team-Up) * 1987 Homer (Team-Up) * 1987 Bart (Team-Up) * 1987 Marge (Team-Up) * 1987 Lisa (Team-Up) Looney Tunes * Cal from New Looney Tunes (Team-Up) * Thes from New Looney Tunes (Team-Up) * Penelope (Team-Up) * Pepé Le Pew (Team-Up) * Tunes Sky from Space Jam (Skydome) * Tunes Land from Space Jam (Terrain) * 1930's Daffy Duck (Team-Up) * 1930's Bugs Bunny or Happy Rabbit (Team-Up) Space Jam * Mickey's Tune Squad (Costume) * Bugs' Tune Squad (Costume) * Minnie's Tune Squad (Costume) * Lola's Tune Squad (Costume) * Donald's Tune Squad (Costume) * Daffy's Tune Squad (Costume) * Daisy's Tune Squad (Costume) * Tina's Tune Squad (Costume) * Goofy's Tune Squad (Costume) * Porky's Tune Squad (Costume) * Oswald's Tune Squad (Costume) * Sylvester and Tweety's Tune Squad (Costume) The Lion King * Mufasa's Roar (Event) * Kion's Roar of Elder (Event) * Rafiki (Team-Up) * Jasiri (Team-Up) Spongebob Squarepants * Spongebob's MermaidMan (Costume) * Patrick's BarnacleBoy (Costume) * Sandy's Karate Island (Costume) * Mr Krabs's Captain Tightwad (Costume) Phineas and Ferb * Phineas's Swim-short and Sandal (Costume) * Ferb's Swim-short and Sandal (Costume) * Isabella's Swimsuit (Costume) * Candace's Backyard Beach Queen (Costume) VeggieTales * Junior's Ricochet (Costume) * Lara's Night Pony (Costume) * Jimmy's JimmyBoy (Costume) * Larry's LarryBoy (Costume) * Bob's Thingamabob (Costume) * Petunia's Vogue (Costume) * Jimmy's Supper Hero (Costume) * Motato's Pirate (Costume) * Popcorn Meteor (Event) Random Franchises * Alex's Africa Challenge (Costume) * Deavor's Elastigirl Costume (Costume) * Oscar Dressed Bugs (Costume, similar to WB Family Entertainment Dressed Bugs Bunny) * Chipwrecked Simone (Costume) King Kong * New York City 1933 Skydome * New York City 1933 Terrian * King Kong 1933 (Mount) * Kong 2017 (Mount) Gameplay and New Features Disney Infinity 4.0 would have followed the set up of the series previous installments. However, two new features introduced in 4.0 would have changed the way the game worked which would have included the long-awaited update of all 1.0 and 2.0 playable characters' skill trees and moveset to be updated with the 3.0 mechanics. * Toy Box Ultimate Story Mode - Toy Box Ultimate Story Mode''' would have allowed players to play through a set of missions in the Toy Box with any character they wanted. * '''Ultra Combos - The game introduces a new set of character attacks. By holding down the attack button, the player can uppercut an enemy into the air, which can be followed up with a set of attacks that can be performed while the enemies are still in the air, ending with the player sending the enemy flying off. There is also an Ultra finisher attack that can be performed whilst the enemy is still in the air. These can be performed by any character with a Keyblade, Melee, Lightsaber, or any other short range weapon, and are done by holding down the attack button. * NPC and Townspeople Costumes Sidekicks 4.0 - in all, there are around many sidekicks in the game. Also, NPC and sidekicks in this game can do more than just fight, unlike those in Disney Infinity 2.0. They can be equipped with different gear that can be unlocked from various places in-game, including Sidekicks' hats and weapons, which can change a effectiveness and function. For example, equipping them with Thor's hammer Mjolnir tells the sidekick to fight, while equipping them with the Seven Dwarfs' pick ax tells them to build a village. (This may or may not mean that there will be no true Toy Box Builders in this game.) * 'NEW Hall of Heroes '- To top it all off, there is the Hall of Heroes. After playing as a character and leveling them up, players can travel to the Hall to observe their progress with that character. When a character is brought to level 1, it receives a statue, which is placed on display in the hall. Every few levels a character levels up, its statue changes its appearance. (It goes from bronze to silver, and finally to gold; only the Disney Originals Hall of Heroes uses this color change feature.) This game will have four halls of heroes: the Disney Originals Hall of Heroes (from 1.0), the Hall of Super Heroes (from 2.0), the Hall of Galactic Heroes (from 3.0) and 2 new halls built specifically for 20th Century Fox (Named: Hall of FOX Heroes) and Non-Disney characters (Named: Hall of Universe Heroes). Development Other content that would have been added to the 4.0 Edition would have included material from Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars, 20th Century Fox, and Non-Disney It is unknown how these films would be featured in the games, whether as playsets, Toy Box Only figures, or as Power Discs. Hasbro was also approached to help design the 12-inch figures. Cast Main Franchise Cast Kingdom Hearts The Lion King Series My Little Pony Mickey Mouse and Friends Looney Tunes SpongeBob SquarePants The Simpsons Other Cast * Billy West as Farnsworth / Zoidberg / Zapp / Ken / Woody Woodpecker / Ren Hoek / Stimpy J Cat * Tom Kenny as Ice King / Popeye / Mayor of Townsville / Snake / Arturo / Mitch Mitchelson / Cousin Fethry / Starscream / Commander Peeper * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * Russi Taylor as Fairy Godmother / Lewis / Martin Prince / Uter Zorker / Sherri / Terri / Wendell Borton / Sydney Swift * Kath Soucie as Cubert Farnsworth / Cadpig / Rolly / Perdita / Fifi La Fume / Little Sneezer / Sally Acorn * Dee Bradley Baker as Agent P / 2D Perry / Diogge / Boba Fett / Captain Rex / Wolffe / Gregor / Stormtrooper / Waddles / Number 4 / Toiletnator / The Tommy / Delightful Children From Down the Lane * Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian / Bucky * Kevin Schon as Happy / Pongo * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * Zoe Saldana as Neytiri / Gamora * Dylan O'Brien as Bumblebee * Sumalee Montano as Arcee * Corey Burton as Ratchet / Megatron / Captain Hook * Jeff Bennett as Prowl / Dr. Hamsterviel / Ace / Big Bully / Grubber * David Kaye as Lugnut * Bumper Robinson as Blitzwing * Frank Walker as Oswald The Lucky Rabbit / Scooby / Fred Jones / Runt / Button / Ralph T. Guard / Thaddeus Plotz / Sonya / Pegasus * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Charlie Callas as Elliot * Brianna Denski as June * Sofia Mali as Young June * Ken Hudson Campbell as Boomer * Kenan Thompson as Gus * Mila Kunis as Greta * John Oliver as Steve / Zazu (2019) * Ken Jeong as Cooper * Norbert Leo Butz as Peanut * Meg Ryan as Anastasia * John Cusack as Dimitri * Hank Azaria as Bartok * Goran D. Kleut as Alien * Peter Cullen as Predator * Christopher Lloyd as Grigori Rasputin * Alexander Gould as Bambi * Brendon Baerg as Thumper * Nicky Jones as Flower * Andrea Bowen as Faline * Anthony Ghannam as Ronno * Jodi Benson as Ariel / Barbie * Emma Watson as Belle (2017) * Dan Stevens as Beast (2017) * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere (2017) * Ian McKellen as Cogworth (2017 * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts (2017) * Nathan Mack as Chip (2017) * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom / Bunny (PPG 1998) * Tara Strong as Bubbles / Twilight Sparkle / Angel * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup * Andrew Auld as Bertie * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium / Him / Talking Dog / Yoda * Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo / Butch * Jennifer Martin as Ms. Bellum * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane / Sedusa / Princess Morbucks / Gabby McStabberson * Chuck McCann as Bossman / Junior (PPG 1998) / Slim * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool * Ross Bagdasarian Jr as Alvin / Simon * Janice Karman as Theodore / Brittany / Jeanette / Eleanor * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh / Tigger / Fuzzy Lumpkins * Ryan Dillon as Elmo * Matt Vogel as Big Bird / Camilla / Floyd Pepper / Sweetums / Uncle Deadly / Crazy Harry / Lew Zealand * Steve Whitmire as Kermit / Rizzo the Rat / Statler / Beaker / Link Hogthrob * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy / Fozzie Bear / Animal / Sam the Eagle * Dave Goelz as Gonzo / Waldorf / Dr. Bunsen Honeydew / Zoot * David Rudman as Cookie Monster / Scooter / Janice * Bill Barretta as Swedish Chief / Dr. Teeth / Rowlf the Dog / Pepe the King Prawn / Bobo the Bear * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Santino Fontana as Hans * Josh Gad as Olaf / Chuck / Louis / Lefou * Ryan Potter as Hiro * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago * T.J. Miller as Fredzilla * Damon Wayans Jr as Wasabi * Dan Castellaneta as Santa's Little Helper / Barney Gumble / Abraham Simpson / Mayor Quimby / Groundskeeper Willie / Sideshow Mel / Gil Gunderson / Hans Moleman / Arnie Pie / Kodos / Blue-haired Lawyer / Squeaky Voiced Teen / Artie Ziff / Mr. Teeny / Robot Devil / Genie * Julie Kavner as Patty Bouvier / Selma Bouvier / Jacqueline Bouvier * Nancy Cartwright as Nelson Muntz / Ralph Wiggum / Kearney Zzyzwicz / Todd Flender / Data / Richard / Hugo Simpson II / Rufus / Mindy * John DiMaggio as Jake / Dr. Drakken / Igner / Galactus / Pizza Face / Pizza / Johnny * Lauren Tom as Amy Wong * Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad / Dwight / GoiGoi / Krushauer / Helectrix * Maurice LaMarche as The Brain / Father / Walt / Lrrr / Morbo / Calculon / Donbot / Clamp / Hedonismbot / Mr. Big / King Pony Head / Beagle Boy #1 / Squit * Jeff Bennett as Beagle Boy #2 / Beagle Boy #3 * Ray Romano as Manny * John Leguizamo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Keke Palmer as Peaches * Adam Devine as Julien * Simon Pegg as Buck * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Jennifer Lopez as Shira * Jessie J as Brooke * Clea Lewis as Female Mini Sloth * Nick Offerman as Gavin * Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie * Max Greenfield as Roger * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Karen Disher as Scratte * Goran Visnjic as Soto * Alan Tudyk as Lenny * Diedrich Bader as Oscar * Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt / Eitri * Aziz Ansari as Squirt * Nick Frost as Flynn * Masaaki Yano as Silas * Rebel Wilson as Raz * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Anne Hathaway as Jewel * Rachel Crow as Carla * Amandla Stenberg as Bia * Pierce Gagnon as Tiago * Andy Garcia as Eduardo * Jamie Foxx as Nico / Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) * will.i.am as Pedro / Moto Moto * Jemaine Clement as Nigel * Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi * Tracy Morgan as Luiz * Bruno Mars as Roberto * George Lopez as Rafael * Philip Lawrence as Felipe * Rita Moreno as Aunt Mimi * Bebel Gilberto as Eva * Kate Micucci as Tiny * Jeffrey Garcia as Peri * Jason Harris Katz as Old Bird * Miriam Wallen as Coin Toss Bird * Manoela Scarpa Saldanha as Lady Macaw * Bernardo de Paula as Blue Sentry / Carnival Barker * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Bill Melendez as Snoopy / Woodstock * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown * Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt * Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy Van Pelt * Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty * Rebecca Bloom as Marcie * Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty * AJ Tecce as Pigpen * Madisyn Shipman as Violet Grey * Noah Johnston as Schroeder * Francesca Capaldi as Frieda * Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi * William Wunsch as Shermy * Marleik Walker as Franklin * Micah Revelli as Little Kid * Todd Barbee (Additional Voice of Charlie Brown's UGH!) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star / Bulkhead / Headshot * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs / King Frederic * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud * Grey Griffin as Lola Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Brian Stepanek as Dad * Jill Talley as Mom * Caleel Harris as Clyde * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Tahj Mowry as Wade * Gary Cole as Dr. James Possible * Jean Smart as Dr. Anna Possible * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * Vincent Martella as Phineas / Bradley Nicholson / 2D Phineas * Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy * Thomas Sangster as Ferb / 2D Ferb * Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase * Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood * Alyson Stoner as Isabella / Jenny / 2D Isabella * Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez * Ashley Tisdale as Candace / 2D Candace * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz / Vinnie Dakota / 2D Doofenshmirtz * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmitz / 2D Vanessa / Marceline / Bliss * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram / Balthazar Cavendish * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet / 2D Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford / 2D Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Diedrich Bader as Martin Murphy * Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Isabella Acres as Katie / Milly * Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer * Christian Slater as Elliot Decker / Ushari * Joel McHale as Norm * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Steve Zahn as Sherman * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi Fabulous * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Alec Holden as Django Brown * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Johnson * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane * Benita Scheckel as Lacie * Jane Leeves as Wanda Acronym * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Jenny Slate as Pony Head * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Rider Strong as Tom * Alan Tudyk as Ludo / King Butterfly * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo * Minae Noji as Brittney * Grey DeLisle as Queen Butterfly / Jackie * Nate Torrence as Ferguson * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Jon Heder as Oskar * Nia Vardalos as Mrs. Diaz * Artt Butler as Mr. Diaz * Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck * Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Gael Garcia Bernal as Hector Rivera * Alanna Ubach as Imelda Rivera * Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto de la Cruz * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Adam Sandler as Dracula * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka * Selena Gomez as Mavis / Willow * Andy Samberg as Johnny * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray / Judge Peckinpah / Ducky / Kamari * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Chrissy Teigen as Crystal * Rob Riggle as Bela * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Danny Pudi as Huey * Ben Schwartz as Dewey * Bobby Moynihan as Louie * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack / Sara Murphy * Kimiko Glenn as Lena * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack / Jr. Woodchuck 2 * David Kaye as Duckworth * Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose * Chris Diamantopoulos as Strokules * Nia Vardalos as Selene * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera / Gizmoduck * Yuri Lowenthal as Jr. Woodchuck 1 * Tara Platt as Jr. Woodchuck 3 * Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander * Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell * Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold * April Winchell as Black Heron * Josh Brener as Mark Beaks * Jason Marsden as Hack / Funso / Host * Sam Riegel as Slash / Tenderfeet / Gavin / Zor * Eric Bauza as Big Time Beagle / Bouncer Beagle / Burger Beagle / Bad Attitude Beagle / Benevolent Beagle / Bungle Beagle / Bottle Beagle / Botched Job Beagle * Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle * Keith Ferguson as Johnny / Randy * Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Quackfaster * Josh Brener as Dylan * Michaela Dietz as Dolly * Ella Kenion as Mum * Rhashan Stone as Dad * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Dorothy * Pamela Adlon as Lucky * Johnny Deep as Captain Jack Sparrow / Mad Hatter * Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa * Bill Nighy as Davy Jones * Javier Bardem as Captain Salazar * Kaya Scodelario as Carina Smyth * Owen Wilson as Lighting Mcqueen * Larry The Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm * Steve Carell as Gru / Dru * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Pierre Coffin as Kevin the Minion / Stuart the Minion / Bob the Minion / Minions / Additional Minions / Evil Minions * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo * Dana Gaier as Edith * Elsie Fisher as Agnes * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario * Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci * Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom * Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill * Jon Hamm as Herb Overkill * Jason Segel as Vector * Benjamin Bratt as El Macho * Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt * Andy Nyman as Clive the Robot * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria / Dahila * David Schwimmer as Melman * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Conrad Vernon as Rico / Mason / Gingerbread Man / Mongo * Christopher Knights as Private * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice * Andy Richter as Mort * Dan White as Zuba * Sherri Shepherd as Florrie * Jessica Chastain as Gia * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly * Martin Short as Stefano * Vinnie Jones as Freddie the Dog * Steve Jones as Jonesy the Dog * Nick Fletcher as Frankie the Dog * Paz Vega as Horses * Benedict Cumberbatch as Agent Classified / Dr. Stephen Strange * Ken Jeong as Short Fuse * Annet Mahendru as Eva * Peter Stormare as Corporal * Kelly Cooney as Mermaid Penguin * Eric Darnell as Lemur #1 * David P Smith as Lemur #2 * Cody Cameron as Willie * Tom McGrath as Lemur #3 * Terrence Hardy as Cub * Conner Rayburn as Little Giraffe * Alec Baldwin as Makunga / North * Tom McGrath as Foosa * Fred Tatasciore as Teetsi * Frances McDormand as Captain Chantel DuBois * John Malkovich as Dave * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey / Mushu * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws * Anna Kendrick as Queen Poppy (Trolls) * Justin Timberlake as King Branch * John Cleese as King Harold (Ghost) * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian / Gru's Mom * Zach Galifianakis as Humpty Alexander Dumpty * Arnie Pantoja as Archer Pastry * Ray Chase as Peter / Smack * Zooey Deschanel as Queen Bridget * Christopher Mintz Plasse as King Gristle * Jasper Johannes Andrews as Farkel / Fergus * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Felicia * Jon Hamm as Brogan * Jane Lynch as Gretched * Craig Robinson as Cookie * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki * James Corden as Biggie * Jeffrey Tambor as Peppy * Ron Funches as Cooper * Aino Jawo as Satin * Caroline Hjelt as Chenille * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond * Brian Hopkins as Ogre Gnimrach * Mike Mitchell as Camp Ogre * Russell Brand as Creek * Quvenzhane Wallis as Harper * Ricky Dillion as Aspen Heitz * Meg DeAngelis as Moxie Dewdrop * Kandee Johnson as Mandy Sparkledust * GloZell Lynette Simon as Grandma Rosiepuff (Ghost) * Grace Helbig as Cookie Sugarloaf * Emmett Mitchell as Anxious Troll Child / Troll Child #1 / Troll Child #2 / Troll Child #3 / Troll Child #4 / Troll Child #5 * Curtis Stone as Todd * Mike Mitchell as Captain Starfunkle / Spider / Chad * Phoebe Dohrn as Bergen Girl * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad * Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Rupert Everett as Prince Charming (Shrek 2) * Walt Dohrn as Rumplestiltskin / Smidge / Cloud Guy / Mr. Dinkles / Fuzzbert * Billy Bob Thornton as Jack * Amy Sedaris as Jill * Christine Baranski as Chef * Josh Peck as Bash * Chelsea Kane as Pow * Adam Ray as Slamm-Oh * Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu * Lucy Liu as Master Viper * Jackie Chan as Master Monkey * David Cross as Master Crane * James Hong as Mr. Ping * Bryan Cranston as Li Shan * Kate Hudson as Mei Mei * Randall Duk Kim as Grand Master Oogway * Steele Gagnon as Bao * Barbara Dirikson as Grandma Panda * Ian McShane as Tai Lung * Gary Oldman as Lord Shen * J. K. Simmons as Kai / J. Jonah Jameson * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach * Will Arnett as The Missing Link / Mr. Perkins * Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar * Will Ferrell as Megamind * David Cross as Minion * Isla Fisher as Toothiana * Iain Armitage as Jamie Bennett * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson / Jim / Tim * Terrell Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Benjamin Diskin as Number 1 / Number 2 * Lauren Tom as Number 3 * Cree Summer as Number 5 * Jeremy Shada as Finn * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Reese Witherspoon as Stella / Ginormica / Susan Murphy * Danny McBride as Bomb * JD McCrary as Luca / Skippy Squirrel / Young Simba (2019) * Britney Spears as Silver * Brooklynn Prince as Zoe * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Gerard Butler as Terence * Amy Poehler as Poppy (Angry Birds) / Joy * Miles Bakshi as Jim, Jay, and Jake * Jack Black as Hal / Po / Zeke * Cuba Goodling Jr. as Bubbles * Renée Zellweger as Gale * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard / Fear / J.P. Spamley * John Ratzenberger as Foreman Pig / Hamm / Underminer / Yeti * Billy Eichner as Chef Pig / Timon (2019) * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * Vincent Oswald as Dylan Hatchling * Samantha Cohen as Samantha Hatchling * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Tails / Charmy Bee * Travis Willingham as Knuckles / Zavok * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog / Orbot * Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat * Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega * Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat * Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog / Monti * Ernie Sabella as Baampu * Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit * Rebecca Honig as Vanilla the Rabbit * Matthew Mercer as Espio the Chameleon * Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile * Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk * Kate Higgins as Wave the Swallow * Travis Willingham as Storm the Albatross * Jaleel White as Sonia the Hedgehog / Manic the Hedgehog * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo * Anthony Salerno as Chip (Sonic Unleased) * Rob Paulsen as Antoine * Christine Cavanaugh as Bunnie Rabbot * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Jungle Badger * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman * Wally Wingert as Cubot * Liam O'Brien as Zazz * Stephanie Sheh as Zeena * Patrick Seitz as Zomom * Seth Green as Leonardo / Howard the Duck * Sean Astin as Ralphael * Rob Paulsen as Donatello / Yakko Warner / Dr. Otto Scratchansniff / Pinky * Greg Cipes as Michelangelo * Mae Whitman as April O'Neil * Hoon Lee as Splinter * Kelly Hu as Karai * Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder / Basi / Captain Gantu * Donald Glover as Simba (2019) * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa (2019) / B.O.B / Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar (2019) * Beyoncé as Nala (2019) * Eric André as Azizi * John Kani as Rafiki (2019) * Florence Kasumba as Shenzi (2019) * John Oliver as Zazu (2019) * Shahadi Wright Joseph as Young Nala (2019) * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto * Maisie Klompus as Madoa * Crimson Hart as Tunu * Fiona Hart as Wema * Phil Lester as Hafifu * Dan Howell as Majinuni * John Rhys Davies as King Sokwe * Ana Gasteyer as Reirei * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi * Greg Ellis as Mzingo * Meghan Strange as Laini / Shupavu * Howy Parkins as Mbeya * Michael Jordan as Himself * Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer / Phil * Jocelyn Blue as Nerdluck Pound * Charity James as Nerdluck Blanko * June Melby as Nerdluck Bang * Catherine Reitman as Nerdluck Bupkus * Colleen Wainwright as Nerdluck Nawt * Darnell Suttles as Monster Pound * Steve Kehela as Monster Blanko * Joey Camen as Monster Bang * Dorian Harewood as Monster Bupkus * TK Carter as Monster Nawt * Aimee Carrero as Elena * Jorge Diaz as Gabe / Nduli * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Jane Fonda as Queen Shuriki * Cate Blanchett as Hela * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Hugh Jackman as Wolverine / Bunnymund * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique * Ian McKellen as Magneto * Nicholas Hoult as Beast (X-Men) * James Marsden as Cyclops * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey * Anna Paquin as Rogue * Halle Berry as Storm * Patrick Stewart as Professor X * James McAvoy as Young Charles Xavier * Michael Fasbender as Young Erik Lehnsherr * Daisy Ridley as Rey * John Boyega as Finn * Kelly Marie Tran as Rose Tico * Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux * Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron / 2099 Spider-Man * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren / Ben Solo * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone / Nick Fury / Mace Windu * Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor * Sophia Bush as Voyd * Nicholas Bird as Monster Jack-Jack * Paul Eiding as Reflux * Jason Lee as Syndrome / Buddy Pine * Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor / Screenslaver * Bill Wise as Screenslaver / Pizza Guy * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz * Gal Gadot as Shank * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix / Wander * Jane Lynch as Calhoun / Sylvia * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * Jacob Tremblay as Auggie Pullman * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker / Ian Lightfoot * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Jake Johnson as Spider-Man (Peter B. Parker) * Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir / Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) / Peter Parker * Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) / Peter Parker * Draken Bell as Spider-Man (Draken Bell) / Peter Parker * James Franco as New Goblin / Harry Osborn * Tom Hardy as Venom / Eddie Brock * Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson Davis * Luna Lauren Velez as Rio Morales * Chris Pine as Spider-Man (Peter Parker) / Jack Frost * Natalie Morales as Miss Calleros * Jennifer Connelly as Karen / Suit Lady * Jacob Batalon as Ned * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Edwin H. Bravo as Brooklyn Visions Security Guard * Zoë Kravitz as Mary Jane * Laura Harrier as Liz * Michelle Williams as Anne Weying * Mahershala Ali as Aaron Davis / Prowler * Vincent D'Onofrio as Kingpin * Liev Schreiber as Kingpin (Liev Schreiber) * Willem Dafoe as Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) / Gill * Jorma Taccone as Green Goblin / Spider-Man '67 * Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice / Shocker #1 * Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz / Shocker #2 * Krondon as Tombstone * Joaquín Cosío as Scorpion * Alfred Molina as Doc Ock / Dr. Otto Octavius * Kathryn Hahn as Doc Ock (Kathryn Hahn) * Thomas Haden Church as Sandman / Flint Marko * Topher Grace as Venom (Topher Grace) / Eddie Brock * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / Vulture * Lake Bell as Vanessa Fisk (voice) * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver Maximoff * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis (Guardians Of The Galaxy) * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Racoon * Gwyenth Paltrow as Pepper Potts / Rescue * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill (Star-Lord) / Barley Lightfoot / Emmet Brickowski / Rex Dangervest * Stan Lee (archival recordings) as Himself * Peter Sallis (archival recordings) as Wallace * Phill Vischer as Bob / Thingamabob / Pa Grape / Archibald Asparagus / Jimmy Gourd / Jimmyboy / Mr. Lunt / S-Cape / Rooney / Phillipe Pea / Jean-Claude / Radish / Radish Soldier / News Carrot * Mike Nawrocki as Larry (Larry-Boy) / Jerry Gourd / Jean-Claude Pea * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus (Ricochet) * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck / Babs Bunny / Dot / Queen of Hearts / Chip (Chip and Dale) / Gadget Hackwrench / Mom / Linda / Petunia Rhubarb / Vogue / Lara Carrot / Night Pony / Tina Celerina / Aprilcot / Callie Flower / Corn Woman / Carol Carrot / Lisa Asparagus / Lily Asparagus / Corn Kid / News Corn / Cruella de Vill * Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel * John Mariano as Bobby * Chick Vennera as Pesto * Bernadette Peters as Rita * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan ("Sulley") * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Armie Hammer as Lone Ranger * Jared Butler as Tonto * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * Michael Keaton as Ken * Jeff Pidgeon as Alien * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (Toy Story) * Tony Hale as Forky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Catherine O'Hara as Sally * Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Chris Sanders as Stitch / Leroy * Daveigh Chase as Lilo * Jess Winfield as Jumba Jookiba * Kevin McDonald as Pleakley * Tia Carrere as Nani * Jason Scott Lee as David * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Lloyd Floyd as Luke Skywalker * Anna Graves as Princess Leia * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * John Armstrong as Han Solo * Matt Sloan as Darth Vader * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul * Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Kanan Jarrus * Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren * Steve Blum as Zeb Orrelios / Makucha * Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Lewis Black as Anger * Richard Kind as Bing Bong * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn * Erin Cottrell as Quorra * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo * Jack Bright as Spot * Sam Elliott as Butch * Anna Paquin as Ramsey * AJ Buckley as Nash * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Andrew Stanton as Crush * Ed O'Neill as Hank the Octopus * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Tate Donovan as Hercules * Susan Egan as Megara * Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan * Minnie Driver as Jane * Rosie O'Donnell as Terk * Wayne Knight as Tantor * Nigel Hawthorne as Professor Archimedes * Glenn Close as Kala * Lance Henriksen as Kerchak * Mia Wasikowska as Alice * Sacha Baron Cohen as Time * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent / Master Tigress * Susanne Blakeslee as Evil Queen * Pat Carroll as Ursula * James Woods as Hades * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain * Matt Frewer as Panic * Amanda Plummer as Clotho the Fate / Lachesis the Fate * Paddi Edwards as Atropos the Fate * Michael Shannon as Darkmageddon (Disney Infinity Original Character) * Josh Brolin / Jeremy Irons / Michael Shannon as ThanoScarMageddon (Mixing Character for Final Boss) * Yuri Lowenthal as Toy Box Narrator Gallery Disney Infinity 4.0: Universe Edition/Gallery Sequels and Spinoffs {Make Sequels and Spinoffs of Disney Infinity.....} Disney Infinity April Fools 2019 on April 1st, 2019 WB Games, Avalanche, Disney, and Netherrealms Studios announced to put Mortal Kombat Characters in Disney Infinity 4.0 to make new Toy Box Game called: "Toy Box Kombat" but it was an April Fools Jokes Disney Infinity 4.0 - Toy Box Kombat Poster.png Avalanche Software almost acquired by Ubisoft something big message from Infiniteer Adventures. it seemed Avalanche Software is almost acquired by Ubisoft. it said "... th at before Warner Bros brought Avalanche, "Ubisoft was going to buy Avalanche and really wanted keep infinity going. They then saw it went to Warner Bros and that was that." Message from Christopher Ruiz.png Production Companies Main Production Companies Square_Enix_logo.svg.png Walt Disney Pictures 2011.png 1200px-Bandai Namco Entertainment logo.svg.png 1280px-Avalanche Software.png Warner_Bros._Games_2019.png Additional Work Square_Enix_logo.svg.png Capcom logo.png HeavyIronLogo.png ninja_theory_logo.png Studio_Gobo_logo.png Sumo_Digital.png Disney properties that are provided for the game. Walt Disney Pictures 2011.png 1024px-Pixar.png MarvelLogo.svg Lucasfilm 2015.png 20th_Century_Studios_logo_(inverted).png Blue_Sky_Studios_(2013).png The Muppets Studio logo.png Non-Disney properties that are provided for the game. Warner Bros. 2019 (with wordmark).svg Cartoon-network-logo.png Hanna-Barbera Cartoons.svg DC Comics logo.png Universal Studios Logo.png DreamWorks Animation 2016 (Horizontal).png Illumination Entertainment logo.png Big idea logo 2016.png Paramount Pictures 2020 (blue).png Nickelodeon 2009 logo.svg 2000px-Sega logo svg.png 666px-Sonic Team Logo.svg.png Columbia Pictures A Sony Company.png SPA_2018.png Rovio New Logo.png 2560px-Lionsgate Logo.svg.png nn9mZSxeScnh.png Aardman logo.png Amblin_Entertainment_logo.png 500px-LEGO logo.svg.png Shonen Jump logo.png Mattel Playground Production logo.png Moose Toys.png Category:Disney Infinity Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Nickelodeon Category:20th Century Fox Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Junior Category:The Lion King Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Universal Pictures Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Angry Birds Category:VeggieTales Category:Space Jam Category:Looney Tunes Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Deadpool Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Avalanche Software Category:WB Games Category:Peanuts Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:LOLDisney's Ideas Category:Spider-Man Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:DuckTales Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:The Loud House Category:The Muppets Category:Adventure Time Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animaniacs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Cars Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Despicable Me Category:Madagascar Category:Megamind Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:Shrek Category:Trolls Category:Hercules Category:Tarzan Category:Ice Age Category:The Simpsons Category:Coco Category:Rio Category:Moana Category:Thor Category:Doctor Strange Category:X-Men Category:The Incredibles Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Toy Story Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Apps Category:Mobile games Category:Android Apps Category:App Store Category:Popeye Category:Scooby Doo Category:Square-Enix Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Monster High Category:Ever After High Category:Shopkins Category:Mattel Category:Storks Category:Shonen Jump Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom games Category:My Hero Academia Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Freakazoid Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Moose Toys Category:Marvel Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Resident Evil Category:Mega Man Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:LEGO Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:The Lego Movie Category:Unikitty! Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Aquaman Category:Teen Titans Category:The Dark Knight Category:Planet of the Apes Category:Thundercats Category:Danny Phantom Category:TUFF Puppy Category:Nicktoons Category:Doug Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up Category:All Grown Up(Rugrats) Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Hey Arnold! Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Catdog Category:Invader Zim Category:Catscratch Category:The X's Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Harvey Beaks Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Recess Category:Pepper Ann Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:The Replacements Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Strawberry Shortcake Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Ferdinand Category:Winx Club Category:Big City Greens Category:Cheaper by the Dozen Category:H2O Mermaid Adventures Category:Totally Spies! Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Good ideas